


Nero come i demoni della notte

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy di Gisborne è sulla nave che lo riporta a casa dalla Terra Santa, tormentato dai sensi di colpa per aver ucciso Marian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero come i demoni della notte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As Black as the Demons of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436616) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



É bastato un solo attimo perché il mondo perdesse i colori, un singolo colpo di spada.  
Il mondo ha perso i colori e tu, Guy, hai perso tutto.  
Rimane il nero, il nero della notte senza luna, il nero che ha sempre definito ciò che eri, cavaliere.  
Neri i tuoi abiti, nero il tuo cuore.  
Resta il rosso: vivo, ardente di passione, rosso come l'ira che ti ha accecato per quel singolo attimo in cui tutto è cambiato.  
Rosso come il sangue che ti ha macchiato.  
E quel sangue, Guy, lo vedrai sempre, un fiore sbocciato sul bianco più puro, su quel giglio che hai fatto appassire con il tuo tocco.  
Quella è una macchia che non puoi lavare e lo sai.  
Hai strofinato il cuoio nero dei tuoi abiti fin quasi a consumarlo, ma quel sangue rimane anche se non puoi più vederlo.  
Lo senti addosso, ardente come un marchio d'infamia, lo senti che ti scotta la pelle.  
Non puoi più sopportarlo. Ti strappi la giacca addosso e la getti in mare, la guardi affondare nell'acqua nera e speri che tutto sparisca con lei, ma la macchia rimane e brucia quel che resta del tuo cuore.  
Ti sporgi a guardare il mare che circonda la nave, quella nave che ti porta sempre più lontano dal suo corpo freddo, la nave che ti riporta in quella casa che non è mai stata davvero tua e che ormai non lo sarà mai più.  
Per un po' eri riuscito a crederci davvero, ti eri concesso di sognare un futuro diverso, una vita accanto a lei, uno squarcio colorato nella solitudine che ti ha sempre avvolto col suo mantello oscuro.  
Ora quel mantello torna a stringersi, ad avvilupparti come un sudario.  
Ti sporgi verso le onde, ad occhi chiusi e pensi che basterebbe poco.  
Le tue mani allentano la stretta sulla balaustra e ti pieghi ancora un po' in avanti, poi senti gridare il tuo nome e ti raddrizzi con un sussulto.  
La voce sgraziata dello sceriffo ti chiama da sottocoperta e tu la segui controvoglia, solo perché non ti resta altro.  
Prima di scendere nel ventre oscuro della nave ti fermi a guardare per un attimo le onde gelide e nere che sembrano chiamarti.  
Volti loro le spalle e cerchi di non pensare ai demoni che ti mangiano il cuore, ma sai che torneranno sempre, neri come la notte.


End file.
